


Mornings Glow

by Lady_Helsing



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Helsing/pseuds/Lady_Helsing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot. Two friends wake up together. Done in response to a monthly prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings Glow

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a group prompt last year.

             The sunlight danced on his face as it drifted through the bedroom window of his small apartment. His head was pounding from all the drinking last night with the few friends he had, by few he should really say one friend he could drink with. The blonde groaned and sat up-instantly regretted that decision and flopped back again.

            “God damn it,” His voice was a lower pitch than usual.

            “You said it,” a groggy voice next to him said.

            Leon smiled a bit, “Ark you are the only guy I could wake up in bed with and not worry that something happened.” He opened his eyes and crooked his head sideways to his friend.

            Ark Thompson had been Leon’s best friend since they met in the academy. The two bonded almost instantly, they had similar tastes in clothes, girls, food, music, and they also came from similar family backgrounds.

            The brunette snickered, “Leon I prefer a nice soft set of breasts to your hard ass thank you.”

            They both laughed.

            “Any aspirin or whatever here?”

            “Yeah… hang on.” Leon grunted as he sat up on the edge of the bed. His head was swimming in the ugly murky waters of Lake Hangover. Pain killer would only take the edge off but it would be better than nothing.  Slowly he stood and shuffled his way into the bathroom.

            Ark sat up, holding his head, “When did we last have a sleep over?”

            “Ten years ago,” Leon tossed the pills onto the bed, “I’ll get us some water.”

            “Thanks man.” The brunette grabbed the bottle, twisted the cap and shook two pills into the palm of his hand. He left Leon sit back down beside him, “Switch.” He took the glass of water and Leon took the pill bottle.

            The two men clinked their glassed before bottoms up.


End file.
